The invention relates to a cutting tool, which comprises a cutting head and a holding shaft or shank fixed thereto, the cutting head having a supporting surface resting on a bearing surface of the holding shank and both the supporting surface of the cutting head and the bearing surface of the holding shank are constructed as surfaces perpendicular to the tool axis.
Cutting tools constructed in two-part manner and having a cutting head and a holding shank fixed thereto are generally known machining tools. The advantage of a two-part construction is that, as a function of the machine tool used, the holding shank must always be differently constructed, whereas the actual cutting head is always the same for a particular machining operation. As a result of the two-part construction of the cutting tool, easy adaptation to a machine tool spindle or to a chuck is possible and there is no need to replace the cutting head. However, to ensure the accuracy of the cutting tool, it is necessary for the two parts, that is, the cutting head and the holding shank, to be precisely centrally interconnected.
In a known embodiment of a cutting tool (Swiss Patent No. 537,770), the precise fitting together or matching of the two parts is achieved wherein the cutting head and the holding shank are assembled by means of a cylindrical pin arranged on the side of the cutting head remote from the cutting edge and a corresponding cylindrical bore on the holding shaft arranged on the cutting head side. Although the pin and bore can be constructed very accurately, it is disadvantageous that at the junction of said two parts, which is formed by a grub screw which is screwed radially into the holding shank, the end thereof is conically shaped and engages in a corresponding bore in the cutting head pin, it is also necessary to transfer the torque occurring during machining. Moreover, as the torque can be very large, as a function of the material to be machined, not only elastic deformations, but also plastic deformations can occur at the junction and can have an unfavorable influence on the precise alignment of the cutting head in the holding shank.